<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Симфония жизни и механизма by PainLessGo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607491">Симфония жизни и механизма</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainLessGo/pseuds/PainLessGo'>PainLessGo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hospitals, POV First Person, Psychological Drama, Romantic Fluff, injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainLessGo/pseuds/PainLessGo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Симфония жизни и механизма</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Снова…</p>
<p>Опять я проснулась в темноте. Этот липкий, невыпускающий мрак начинает пугать. Запах лекарств – резкий, одурманивающий — ударил в нос и заполонил сознание. Вокруг стояла гробовая тишина, и посекундное <i>пик!</i> с болью врезалось в мысли.</p>
<p>
  <i>Пик!... Пик!... Пик!...</i>
</p>
<p>Чёрт, пить хочется… Видимо, я слишком долго без сознания пробыла. Руками я чувствовала тепло, будто от солнца, но глаза видели лишь темноту. Ни одного лучика света. Ни одной искорки. Ни одного блика.</p>
<p>Чувствую себя мёртвой. Не могу пошевелить ни ногами, ни руками. Чувствую, как грудная клетка поднимается, да в ушах стучит мерный ритм сердечной работы, совпадающий с пикающим аппаратом.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ту-дум, пик!... Ту-дум, пик!...</i>
</p>
<p>Симфония. Хочется слушать ее вечно, но уже начинает подташнивать. Тело онемело и жаждало движений. Знаете, когда во сне падаешь со скалы или крыши дома, а затем просыпаешься и остается это чувство онемения? Сейчас было то же самое.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ту-дум, пик!... Ту-дум, пик!...</i>
</p>
<p>Ритм казался очень знакомым, и я стала копаться в памяти, пытаясь вспомнить его. Мотив знакомый, но забытый. В мыслях творился полный бардак, будто кто-то в подсознании вылавливал песню и тут же отбрасывал в небытье. Вспомнились все любимые исполнители: Fleur, Imagine Dragons, Linkin Park, Честный Рей… Ничто не подходило, а симфония сердца и машины продолжалась…</p>
<p>
  <i>Ту-дум, пик!... Ту-дум, пик!...</i>
</p>
<p>К этой мелодии добавился еще один инструмент — где-то вдалеке, приближаясь, слышался мерный звук шагов. Он мне безразличен, и я бы пропустила его мимо ушей. Но этот шаг врывался в мою музыку, ломая ритм, круша равновесие и гармонию. Чем ближе были шаги, тем хуже я слышала удары сердца, из-за чего в комнате появилась другая, чужая мелодия.</p>
<p>
  <i>Пик!... Топ… Топ. Пик!... Топ… Пик! Топ…</i>
</p>
<p>Совсем рядом шаги остановились, а через секунду с протяжным скрипом открылась дверь слева от меня. Я повернула голову в ту сторону, но все равно в глазах была темнота. Шея заныла при повороте. Шаги направились в мою сторону. Я ничего не могла поделать — тело все еще не подчинялось мне, глаза ничего не видели. Положиться можно было только на слух и осязание.</p>
<p>Я почувствовала телом, как просела кровать, на которой я лежала, под этим человеком. Чья-то мягкая тёплая рука провела по моим волосам. Затем еще раз… И еще… Это было приятно. Я не люблю, когда трогают мою голову, но эти прикосновения были такими… приятными, что я не могла открыть рот и банально возмутиться.</p>
<p>— Ты спишь? — послышался тихий голос. Как рука этого мужчины, так и этот голос на слух был мягким, тёплым и… нежным?</p>
<p>— Нет, — шепотом, стараясь не отпугнуть этого человека, проговорила я. За всю свою жизнь я не могу вспомнить, чтобы меня так гладили по голове и говорили таким голосом. Впервые за свои двадцать три года я поняла, что мне это приятно. И нет привычного смущения и неловкости — только тепло в руках незнакомца и непривычная сладость в груди.</p>
<p>О, как мне хотелось отбросить этот липкий мрак в сторону, распахнуть глаза и посмотреть в лицо этому парню! Как хотелось узнать, знаю ли я этого человека или нет! Но что-то в глубине сердца мне подсказывало, что, узнай я его, и меня выдернет из мира грёз, и вернется привычная неловкость и почти детское покраснение.</p>
<p>Мужчина медленно убрал руку с моих волос. Я не могла противостоять этому. И в этот момент я поняла, что в мои руки — а точнее, в вены — были вколоты иголки. Любое их касание сопровождалось слабой болью. Легкое разочарование кольнуло грудь, когда я перестала чувствовать руку незнакомца на голове.</p>
<p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил парень. С его стороны что-то слегка прошелестело, будто бумага. Я почувствовала слабый сладко-кофейный запах, от которого от голода подвело живот.</p>
<p>— Довольно хорошо, — я не стала говорить свое стандартное «нормально». Обстановка была не такая, чтобы говорить банальные и скрытые ответы. Голос парня стал казаться все более знакомым.</p>
<p>Послышался легкий плотный хруст, а потом запах кофе стал сильнее, смешиваясь с каким-то ягодным привкусом. Создавалось ощущение, что его мне сунули под нос.</p>
<p>— Открой рот. Я же помню, как ты любишь шоколад, — парень положил мне в рот кусочек шоколада, случайно задев пальцем мой кончик носа.</p>
<p>Многие люди до сих пор хранят такую животную привычку — отличать разных людей по запаху, хоть этого и не могут объяснить. У каждого человека свой уникальный запах, неважно, чувствует ли он его или нет. Я их тоже чувствую, и по ним могу построить представления о человеке. Руки этого мужчины приятно пахли чистой бумагой, немного чернилами и чем-то неопознанным, что я называю «добром». Этот особенный запах не передать словами: он очень мягкий и теплый, похожий на мамины и бабушкины руки...</p>
<p>Шоколад медленно таял во рту, стекая в горло и оставляя сладкое послевкусие.</p>
<p>— Держи еще, — еще один кусочек плитки попал мне в рот.</p>
<p>После шестого куска я стала отказываться.</p>
<p>— Почему? Тебе не нравится? — спросил парень с легким удивлением в голосе.</p>
<p>— Очень нравится, — заверила я его. — Это мой любимый вкус...</p>
<p>— Почему ты тогда не хочешь его есть?</p>
<p>— Потому что это первый раз, когда меня так угощают, — после некоторого колебания последовало признание.</p>
<p>Наступила пауза, в течение которой громче стала слышна партия пикающей машины. Соло сердца уже не было слышно.</p>
<p>
  <i>Пик!... Пик!... Пик!...</i>
</p>
<p>— Просто ешь и не переживай, — в голосе мужчины послышалась улыбка, после чего он продолжил кормить меня. «Ко мне никогда… никогда так трепетно не относились…»</p>
<p>— Что-нибудь болит? — задал вопрос мой гость.</p>
<p>— Нет, не болит. Но слегка неприятно, — ответила я. Он задавал такие простые и обычные вопросы, но, в сочетании с таким добрым голосом, они звучали, как молитва, как бальзам на сердце.</p>
<p>Парень стал рассказывать про мою работу, про то, что все скучают без меня, что начальник рвет и мечет. Я работаю в издательстве, занимаясь переводом и корректировкой текстов. Благодаря прирожденной страсти к книгам, я была на хорошем счету в компании. Я улыбнулась рассказу. Постепенно вслушиваясь в тихий мягкий голос собеседника, я втянулась и не заметила, как быстро пролетает время. Руки, которые до прихода мужчины, грелись в солнечном тепле, похолодели, отчего по всему телу стали бегать мурашки.</p>
<p>— Что с тобой? Ты замерзла? — заметив мое состояние, спросил он.</p>
<p>— Нет, все хорошо. Просто руки заледенели, — честно ответила я. Раньше я бы просто сказала «Все хорошо», но сейчас мне хотелось внимания. Этого никогда у меня не было.</p>
<p>Неожиданно тяжесть на кровати пропала — гость встал, — и послышались быстрые шаги. Мое недоумение продлилось всего несколько секунд, после чего на меня упало толстое тёплое покрывало. Мои руки он укрывал очень аккуратно, не задевая игл в венах. На щеках я почувствовала жар, будто стояла сейчас над раскалённой плитой. Интересно, они у меня покраснели?</p>
<p>Даже если это и случилось, то мой гость решил не обращать на его мое внимание, дабы не смущать. Он сел обратно на своё место, положив свою руку на мою. Сердце бросилось в пляс, а вместе с ним ускорилось и противное пиканье прибора. Он просто сидел и держал меня за руку.</p>
<p>Я никогда никому не позволяла прикасаться к себе…</p>
<p>Рука мужчины еле заметно тряслась. Я заметила это только через некоторое время, что меня и насторожило.</p>
<p>— Что-то случилось? — спросила я негромко.</p>
<p>Молчание.</p>
<p>— Вы меня слышите?</p>
<p>Тишина в ответ.</p>
<p>— Ответьте же что-нибудь!</p>
<p>— Ты знаешь, кто с тобой это сделал? — спросил он наконец тихим серьёзным голосом.</p>
<p>Я приподняла брови, с большим трудом.</p>
<p>— Что со мной сделали?</p>
<p>— А ты не знаешь?</p>
<p>Я слегка мотнула головой.</p>
<p>— Ты ничего не помнишь?</p>
<p>— Нет, ничего.</p>
<p>Послышался тяжёлый вздох. Я не знала, что мне делать, в голове была сумятица. Что я должна была помнить? Чего я не знаю? И что мне нужно было ответить?</p>
<p>— Тебя нашли за поворотом твоего дома. Какой-то псих напал на тебя, избил и выколол глаза, а затем сбежал. Его до сих пор не нашли, да и ты — единственная жертва, которая выжила.</p>
<p>Я внимательно слушала. Да, что-то такое передавали по новостям…</p>
<p>Рассказ хоть и был очень короткий, но неожиданно ко мне вернулись воспоминания, только в виде ощущений. Я вспомнила, что шла с работы, а затем пустота, недоумение, страх и боль. Глаза прожгло жгуче-колющей болью, и тогда в душе появился ужас.</p>
<p>Забыв реальность, я задрожала, как осиновый лист на ветру. Руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки, а зубы прокусили внутреннюю сторону губ до крови. И я почувствовала, как мужчина сжал мою руку. Это вернуло меня в настоящее время, чему я благодарна.</p>
<p>— Ты как? — участливо спросил он.</p>
<p>— Н-нормально, — пролепетала я внезапно севшим голосом.</p>
<p>Минуту длилось напряженное молчание. Вдалеке гудели машины, противно пикал аппарат, слышался чей-то смех из коридора.</p>
<p>Затем случилось что-то странное: парень наклонился и обнял меня. Это было не похоже на объятия из многих сериальных мелодрам, на которые меня пытались подсадить коллеги и знакомые. Там мужчины, на мой взгляд, слишком нагло и вульгарно лапают женщин, буквально вжимая их в себя (как у бедняжек кости не хрустят), в позе которых читается вызывающее «Моё!».</p>
<p>Сейчас всё было не так. Это нельзя было даже назвать объятием. Этот парень положил руки меня на плечи и медленно, осторожно, будто боясь сломать меня, как фарфор, прижал к себе. От его рубашки пахло деревянными опилками и немного стиральным порошком. Хоть в глазах и была темнота — хотя, и глаз-то самих уже не было, — но впереди замелькали маленькие искорки.</p>
<p>«Да что со мной? Это так странно. Но так приятно…»</p>
<p>Мне вдруг нестерпимо сильно захотелось обнять этого парня. Медленно, чуть морщась от боли в руках, я подняла их и… остановилась. Я не знаю, что делать? Просто ведь обнять, да? Положив, так же, как и он, руки ему на плечи, в ту же секунду я обняла его. Слегка, едва касаясь.</p>
<p>По щеке что-то заскользило, и я дернула головой, посчитав, что это слёзы. Хотя, зачем мне плакать? И… как именно я могу плакать, если глаз нет?</p>
<p>Мой друг немного отстранился от меня, а затем начал что-то делать на моей голове.</p>
<p>— Бинты сползли, — ответил он на мой немой вопрос. Руки мягко касались лица и волос, заставляя сердце замирать. Он полностью снял бинты, чтобы перевязать их практичнее. Затем, убрав руки с лица и снимая последние полоски ткани, он замер. Я почувствовал кожей его напряжение и его взгляд прямо мне в то место, где были органы зрения. Это чувство было настолько неприятным, что я заслонила ладонями лицо. Пальцы уловили сморщенную, сухую, сыпучую кожу по краям глазниц. Словно песок.</p>
<p>Почему, почему он это увидел? Зрелище, вероятно, совсем не из приятных. Чувствовалось, что парень шокирован, хоть и старался себя подготовить к этому зрелищу. Но мне самой стало неуютно. Чувствуя дрожь в пальцах, подтянула к себе одеяло, спрятав в него лицо. Жутко захотелось плакать, но я не могла. В ушах колотилось сердце, в где-то далеко пищала машина.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ту-дум, пик… Ту-дум, пик…</i>
</p>
<p>Ногами я почувствовала легкое приближение парня к себе, а затем его мягкие теплые руки нежно убрали одеяло от лица и дрожащих рук.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, — его тихий голос растворялся к тишине палаты, и в мою симфонию он вписывался так приятно, что хотелось слушать вечно, — мы с тобой всегда хорошо общались, и ты считала меня своим другом, — поврежденных глаз коснулась прохладная ткань бинта, и парень стал медленно закрывать мои пустые глазницы. — Только вот я не относился к тебе, как к другу. Мне нравилось с тобой общаться, гулять после работы, ходить в магазин за продуктами. Мне нравится то, что ты готовишь. Мне нравится уговаривать тебя сходить куда-нибудь в свой единственный выходной. Мне нравится твой стиль одежды, хоть тебе и говорят, что мешковатая и великоватая одежда тебе не идёт. Помнишь ту кофту, которую ты мне подарила на день рождения? Она очень теплая и греет намного лучше даже куртки. Помнишь, на день Святого Валентина я отдал тебе весь свой шоколад? Я знал, что ты его обожаешь, и мне хотелось сделать тебе приятно. Мне нравится, когда ты улыбаешься. Мне нравишься ты, — конец бинта был мягко закреплен на моем затылке. На щеках я почувствовала его ладони – слегка дрожащие, теплые, а его губы трепетно коснулись моих.</p>
<p>Я удивленно замерла, шокированная. Происходящее упрямо не хотело усваиваться в моем мозгу. Но постепенно в мыслях закрепилась одна фраза: «Я ему нравлюсь». И, как только эта мысль укрепилась и пустила корни в моей голове, тишину палаты прорезал участившийся писк аппарата, дышать стало тяжелее, а по телу от покрасневших щек и ладоней парня разлилось горячая волна.</p>
<p>
  <i>Пик! Пик! Пик! Пик! Пик!</i>
</p>
<p>Робко подняв руку, провела по его запястью кончиками пальцев и немного подалась вперед. Парень удивленно дернулся, и по помещению разлилась новая мелодия — красивая, спокойная. Симфония двух сердец и аккомпанемент машины.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ту-дум, ту-дум, пик!... Ту-дум, ту-дум, пик!... Ту-дум, ту-дум, пик!...</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>